The present invention relates to fish-raising apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus combining a terrarium and an aquarium.
In many species of fish, the rate of growth and development can be accelerated by elevating the temperature of the hatchery waters. This suggests that fish hatchery economics can be improved by employing various solar water heating expedients known in the art. Thus, for example, water in a ground hatchery pond might be circulated and allowed to trickle over a solar-collecting panel located near the pond. One problem with this approach is that during night hours, the solar-heated water may drop several degrees in temperature as heat is given off to the relatively cool ground surface. Large temperature variations in the hatchery water can produce trauma in the immature fish, retarding their growth and thus defeating the reason for heating the water.
One objective then in a solar-heated hatchery pond is to maintain the hatchery water at an elevated, but substantially constant temperature over a diurnal cycle. This objective is accomplished in the present invention by providing aquarium chambers which are positioned above ground level, with water in the chambers being circulated through conduits arranged to exchange heat with a heat-reservoir which is effectively insulated from ground and ambient air within a terrarium.
One general object of the present invention, is to provide an aquarium/terrarium which promotes fish and plant growth by operating at elevated and fairly constant temperatures.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a terrarium/aquarium which can be constructed on a wide range of scales, varying from a relatively small scale suitable for indoor use, to a relatively large scale suitable for plant and fish farming.
Another object of the invention is to provide in such a terrarium/aquarium, plural filtering units which are easily placed into and removed from an aquarium chamber, and which cooperate therewith to provide a large-area water filter.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a terrarium/aquarium which is visually attractive.